Yukimuto Kabuto VS Yugi Muto
by tigerkim1027
Summary: One-shot. When both protagonists of different timelines are troubled, Yuki is sent back in time to duel the original King of Games for something that he lacks. Will his strength alone defeat the King of Games? Find out in this epic duel between these two powerful duelists!


**Hey guys! Just like I said in my latest chapter of Synchro Entertainment and Smiles, this will be a duel between Yukimuto vs Yugi Muto. Yugi's deck will contain cards from the Dark Side of Dimensions movie and the anime series and NO his deck will not contain the Egyption Gods. Yuki's deck is his current one in the Synchro Arc along with some others. So I took the time and read the spoiler plot even though the movie isn't out yet and decided to just make the duel after the movie. And the rules will be OCG with the original rules of drawing on the first turn and summon monsters in face up DEF mode like from movie how I saw in clips.** **So lets see how he will hold against the King of Games. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Yukimuto Kabuto VS Yugi Muto**

It has been 5 months ever since his friends went their separate ways. Yugi Muto, the King of Games, has been feeling really lonely after school was over. Tea flew to America to continue her dancing career, Joey starts to travel to wherever he goes to, Tristan is doing what some other guys would do after school is over, and Kaiba had decided to pass down his position of President of Kaiba Corp to his younger brother Mokuba so he can fight with Atem once more.

Yugi's POV:

I looked down while sitting on my bed at my grandpa's house while lost in thought. 'Now that our school year is over, what is it that's in store for me in the future?' I thought. I sighed looking down until I saw a feint glow outside. I stood up to look outside the window and what surprised me was that everything was frozen. People, cars, and others were standing still. "Huh? What's going on?" I ran out of my room down outside looking around. "W-Why is everything frozen?" A sound was heard making me turn my attention to the source as I saw a portal opening in the sky. I saw something or someone falling out of the portal. "GAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Something was falling but before I could realize it, it was coming down to me.

"OOF!" Something landed on me as I had swirly eyes. But turns out that something was a boy. He got off me dusting himself. Finally he looked at me and gasped. "Oh, I am so sorry! I am really!" He apologized as I snapped out of it and stood up. "No, it's nothing really." I took a good look at him. He was a teenager around the age of 14 and stood at 5'8 tall with a scar on his right side down across his eye. What's weird about him is that his eyes are red and gold in sepereate eyes. He wears a black trench coat, red long sleeves, blue jeans and black shoes. The boy suddenly dropped his jaw and then..."Whoa! You're Yugi Muto! The King of Games!" I sweat dropped in embarrassment. "Uh...Yeah. That's right." I then took another look. "Say, are you from around here? Cause I've never seen someone like you in Domino City. The boy's eyes widened as he gripped my shoulders. "Did you say Domino City?" I nodded in confusion on what he meant. "Ah man! I didn't think this was possible! I'm in the past!" The boy was sulking.

"Um...would it be okay if I ask what's going on?" I asked. "Oh right. Well you see, I was just outside a friend of mine's house thinking about an upcoming tournament until a portal opened and sucked me in. While I was in the portal, I saw a girl at the distance tell me something." I explained.

 _Flashback_

 _Yuki's POV:_

 _As I faced the mysterious girl shrouded in a white silhouette form, I felt tension around me. "W-Who are you?" I asked. The girl comes closer and says. "That I cannot tell you but I know that something is troubling you." I looked down as I thought about the Dimensional War. "You are probably doubting yourself on something. Is it in your own abilities or your future?" She asked._

 _"I'm not sure. It's just that...I don't know if I can stop a great conflict on my end. So yeah, I just wonder on what the future holds if we stop this conflict." I answered. The girl then spoke up. "Perhaps I can be assistance." I looked up confused of her answer. "I will send you back in time to a duelist whose strength is nearly unpredictable and was one of the strongest duelists of his time." The girl lifted her hand and opened a portal behind me. "Now, go through that portal and you will find your answer." I was hesitant until I gulped and walked into the portal._

 _Flashback End_

"And that's how it happened." I said. "So your from the future and you have doubts too, huh?" Yugi said as he was thinking. "Well if what you told me is true, then maybe I can help you overcome that doubt." Yugi said taking out his new duel disk that was given by Kaiba back at Kaiba Land. I smiled at this. "Heh! Now your talking my language!" I took out my Standard Duel Disk and placed it on my left arm while activating it.

"Huh, that's a weird duel disk but that's fine. So what's your name?" Yugi asked.

"Oh right. My name is Yukimuto Kabuto. And for this great honor, Yugi, I'll do my best in this duel!" I shouted in determination.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuki: 8000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 8000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start this duel off. My turn, draw!" Yugi starts.

"I summon Marshmacaron in Defense mode!"

Marshmacaron: Lv. 1 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 200/ DEF: 200

"Huh? I've never seen that monster before." I said as I don't remember Yugi ever using this particular monster. "And there's more to come after I place one card facedown. Now it's your turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuki: 8000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 8000**

 **Hand: 4**

 _ **Song Play: White Hot Fighting Spirit**_

"Alright! It's my turn, draw!"

"Since you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon **Divine Red Magician** from my hand! Come!" A Magician wearing red clothing appeared.

 **Divine Red Magician: Lv. 5 FIRE Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0**

"A Level 5 monster on the first turn?" Yugi exclaimed. "That's right! But I'm not done! I now normal summon **Divine Yellow Magician**!"

 **Divine Yellow Magician: Lv. 3 LIGHT Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 1300/ DEF: 400**

"And when this monster is normal summoned, I can add one "Divine" Pendulum monster from my deck to my hand." I searched through my deck and got what I needed. "I choose **Divine Blue Magician**!" I declared as my deck was automatically shuffled.

"Pendulum monster? What is that?" Yugi wondered. "You'll find out. Battle! First up, Yellow Magician attack Marshmacaron!" The yellow colored magician dashed ahead and slammed the macaron like monster with her wand.

"At this moment, Marshmacaron's effect activates! When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon 2 more copies of if from my deck, hand, or graveyard. So I special summon 2 more from my deck in DEF mode!" Yugi declared placing two more on his disk.

2x Marshmacaron: Lv. 1 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 200/ DEF: 200

"Huh, interesting effect. In that case, Red Magician attack another Marshmacaron!" Red Magician chanted and casted a red spell destroying another Marshmacaron. "I activate my trap Soul Rope! When a monster I control is destroyed by paying 1000 LP, I can special summon a lv 4 or below monster from my deck!"

 **Yugi: 8000-7000**

Yugi picked his deck from the holder and picked a card. "I special summon Alpha the Electromagnetic Warrior from my deck!"

Alpha the Electromagnetic Warrior: Lv. 3 EARTH Machine ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1100

"And when this card is summoned, I can add a lv 8 "Magna Warrior" monster from my deck to my hand. I'm adding my lv 8 Berserion the Electromagna Warrior from my deck to my hand!" Yugi declared.

"Heh! I should have expect no less from the King of Games himself." I muttered excitedly. "I'll set one card facedown and end my-" "Hold it! I activate Alpha's other effect! During my opponent's turn, I can tribute this card to special summon a lv 4 "Magnet Warrior" monster from my deck! Come, Beta the Electromagnetic Warrior!" A graveyard portal opened underneath Alpha sending him down as Beta took it's place.

Beta the Electromagnetic Warrior: Lv. 3 EARTH Machine ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1500

"And when this monster is summoned, I can add a level 4 "Magnet Warrior" from my deck to my hand! I'll add my Gamma the Electromagnetic Warrior from my deck to my hand!" Yugi shouted out adding his monster to his hand. "Whoa! I've never seen a combo like that! But anyway, I'll still end my turn."

 _ **Song End**_

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuki: 8000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 7000**

 **Hand: 5**

 _ **Song Play: Battle City Passion**_

"My turn, draw!" I saw Yugi smirk a bit which meant that I'm in for something. "From my hand, I play the spell Graceful Charity!" An angel appeare as she made it rain on Yugi's deck. "This effect allows me to draw 3 new cards and then discard 2 from my hand!" Yugi drew and discarded. "Next! I banish all my Electromagnetic Warrior monsters from my field and graveyard to special summon...Berserion the Electromagna Warrior!" All three magnet monsters disassembled and attached to each other forming a new Magna Warrior.

Berserion the Electromagna Warrior: Lv. 8 EARTH Machine ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2800

"A new Magna Warrior with 3000 ATK, that's new." I commented. "I'm not done! I' m tributing my last Marshmacaron to summon my Summoned Skull!"

Summoned Skull: Lv. 6 DARK Fiend ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1200

"Whoa! This is awesome! Summoning 2 high level monsters in one turn! You're really awesome than I thought!" I commented which made Yugi blush in embarrassment."Really? It's not that big of a deal." Yugi replied scratching his head. "Let's continue! Battle! Summoned Skull attack Divine Yellow Magician with Lightning Strike!" The Skull fiend shrieked as lightning came down and shot at my monster. "I activate the continuous trap **Divination Defense**! When I control two Divine monsters, I can negate your attack once per turn and then give the attacked Divine monster 700 ATK points until the end of this turn!" The lightning was stopped and it's power was transferred to my Yellow Magician.

Divine Yellow Magician ATK: 1300-2000

"Not bad! But I still have and attack left from Berserion! Go! Attack Yellow Magician!" Berserion dashed ahead lifting it's sword and slash Yellow Magician, destroying her. "Grgh!"

 **Yuki: 8000-7000**

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn. Now we're even."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuki: 7000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 7000**

 **Hand: 2**

"Nice play, Yugi! But now it's my turn! I draw!" I looked at the card I drew and smirked. "It's here!"

"I, using the Scale 3 **Divine Clear Magician** and the Scale 12 **Divine Corrupt Magician,** set the Pendulum Scale!" I cried placing my pendulum cards on my duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between me and in them were Clear Magician with the number 3 below and Corrupt Magician with the number 12 below. They stopped mid-air.

"W-What is this?" Yugi wondered.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 4 to 11 at the same time!" I said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Divine! With this new power, bring everything down to subjugation! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!" I chanted as 2 lights came out of a blue portal.

" **From my hand! Divine Blue Magician and fire it up with your flames of honor, Pyrus Dragonoid**!"

 **Divine Blue Magician: Lv. 7 WATER Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2100**

 **Pyrus Dragonoid: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

"P-Pendulum Summon!?" Yugi exclaimed as he observed the cards on my field. It was then that Yugi noticed. "I see. So those Pendulum Cards with strange numbers between you in those blue pillars help you summon any high level monsters at the same time." Yugi stated. "That's right! As of now, the Pendulum cards are in what I call Pendulum Zones and when in the Pendulum Zone, they are treated as spells while also treated as monsters in the monster zone. And the numbers are Pendulum Scales. So yeah, your a good observer." I replied.

"How interesting. Well then, let's see what you can do, Yuki!" Yugi challenged. "Yeah! I activate my Blue Magician's effect! Once per turn, I can switch this card into DEF mode and for this turn all my Pendulum monsters with attributes different than my Blue Magician will gain 1000 ATK until the end of this turn!" Blue Magician took a defensive position glowing blue and casted a blue spell spreading to my Red Magician and Dragonoid.

Pyrus Dragonoid ATK: 2500-3500

Divine Red Magician ATK: 2000-3000

"Battle! Go! Pyrus Dragonoid attack Berserion! Boosted Dragon!" Drago formed a fireball and shot at Berserion. "I don't think so! I activate my trap Magic Cylinder!" 2 cylinders appeared as on absorbed the fireball. "Gah! Oh no!" The other cylinder fired the fireball back at me. "GAAAHHHH! OOF!"

 **Yuki: 7000-3500**

"Out of all the traps to use, it had to be Magic Cylinder. But I'm not stopping here! Red Magician attack Berserion!" Red casted another red spell. "And now for his effect! When he attacks a monster with a different attribute, Red Magician gains 700 ATK points!" A red aura flared up around my magician as he fired the attack and destroyed Berserion.

Divine Red Magician ATK: 3000-3700

"Grgh!"

 **Yugi: 7000-6300**

"At this moment, Berserion's effect activates! When this card leaves the field, I can special summon my 3 banished Electromagnet Warriors back to the field! Come! Alpha, Beta, and Gamma!" Berserion's parts moved and magnetized back to their original counterparts.

Alpha the Electromagnetic Warrior: Lv. 3 EARTH Machine ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1100

Beta the Electromagnetic Warrior: Lv. 3 EARTH Machine ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1500

Gamma the Electromagnetic Warrior: Lv. 3 EARTH Machine ATK: 800/ DEF: 2000

"Oh man. He summoned more monsters to protect himself. Well that's fine by me! I activate my Dragonoid's effect! Once per turn during my Main Phase or Battle Phase, I can Fusion Summon using itself and another monster on my field as the Fusion Materials!" I yelled.

"What? A Fusion Summon without a Fusion spell?" Yugi exclaimed. "I fuse my Dragonoid with my Red Magician! And at this moment, my Red Magician has another effect! When being used for any material of an Extra Deck summon, I can treat it as any material I want! So I treat Red Magician as Pyrus Laserman!" Red casted a spell on himself and changed into Laserman. "Wise and calm dragon of the blazing flames, burn through the sky with your incredible speed! Fusion Summon! Soar through the skies! Level 7! **Pyrus Delta Dragonoid**!

 **Pyrus Delta Dragonoid: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon/Fusion ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2100**

Yugi stared in awe of my dragon. "That's awesome!"

"I'm glad you're impressed! Now go, Drago! Attack Yugi's Summoned Skull! Delta Dragonoid EXTREME!"

"Not this time! I play the trap Spellbinding Circle!" A pentagram seal wrapped around my dragon restricting the attack. "With this, your attack is negated and he cannot attack as long as this card is equipped to your monster." Yugi explained as I grunted. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." I declared placing my last card in the spell and trap zone. "As I would have expected, your amazing." I complimented. "You too, to think that dueling has evolved so much as time went on. Now it's my turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuki: 3500**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 6300**

 **Hand: 2**

"I draw!"

"I play the spell Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my deck." Yugi said but I smirked. "To think that this trap would come in handy, I thank you for that! I play the trap Talisman of Reversal! When my opponent adds cards outside of their Draw Phase, I can draw cards until I hold the same amount as you! Since you activated Pot of Greed and your hand is at 4, I can draw 4 cards from my deck!" I explained drawing my 4 new cards.

"Not bad, Yuki. Here goes! I tribute Gamma and Beta to summon my Buster Blader!"

Buster Blader: Lv. 7 EARTH Warrior ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2300

"Ooh! Buster Blader! Another one of your power houses!" I said. "Heh! So you must know Buster Blader's effect? He gains 500 ATK points for every Dragon on your field and graveyard. Since there's your Dragonoid in your graveyard and Delta Dragonoid on your field, my monster gains 1000 ATK points!" Yugi said.

Buster Blader ATK: 2600-3100

"Huh? W-Why? Buster Blader's ATK should be 3600 so why?" Yugi said in confusion. "Heh! I forgot to tell you another thing. When Pendulum Cards are destroyed or used for a Fusion material, they go to the Extra Deck instead of the graveyard." I explained. "Huh!? The Extra Deck? So then my Buster Blader only gained 500 ATK points." Yugi was surprised.

"Alright then, I guess I'll move on from here! Battle! Buster Blader attack Delta Dragonoid with your Sword of Destruction!" Buster Blader dashed ahead and jumped lifting his sword and slashin Delta Drago. "Grgh!"

 **Yuki: 3500-3000**

"Next, Summoned Skull attack Divine Blue Magician with Lightning Strike!" The demon shrieked once more and shot lightning at my Blue Magician destroying it. "Grgh! Since Blue Magician is a pendulum monster, it goes to my Extra Deck instead." I picked Blue from my monster zone and sent him to my Extra Deck.

"With this, your field is empty. Now! Alpha attack Yuki directly!" Alpha raised it's sword until I countered. "From my hand, I activate **Divine** **Orange Magician** 's effect from my hand! When I'm attacked directly by a monster with 1500 or more ATK, I can special summon this card in defense mode!"

 **Divine** **Orange Magician: Lv. 6 EARTH Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 800/ DEF: 2500**

"Heh! You got me there. From my hand, I play the spell Swords of Revealing Light!" 3 swords made of bright light came down in my way. "With this, your monsters can't attack for 3 turns."

'Oh man. And I barely use and cards that destroy my opponent's spell or traps so this could be a problem.' I thought to myself. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 _ **Song End**_

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuki: 3000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 6300**

 **Hand: 1**

 _ **Song Play: Yuto's Passionate Soul**_

"My turn, draw!" I looked at the card I drew and smirked. "I activate the spell **Door of Dimensions**!" A huge door with weird writings rose up behind me. "This spell let's me send a monster from my Extra Deck to my Graveyard and then special summon a monster from my deck that has half that monster's level or rank. I send from my Extra Deck my lv 8 Synchro monster **Darkus Hydranoid** to my graveyard." Hydranoid materialized as the door opened and it went inside closing the door. "Now I special summon from my deck my lv 4 **Divine Purple Magician**!" The door opened revealing my Purple Magician.

 **Divine Purple Magician: Lv. 4 DARK Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200**

"And now for his effect! By forfeiting my Pendulum Summoning this turn, I can special summon a "Divine" Pendulum monster from my graveyard or Extra Deck by reducing it's ATK to 0 and negating it's effect! Come! From my Extra Deck, I call back **Divine Yellow Magician**!"

 **Divine Yellow Magician: Lv. 3 LIGHT Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 1300/ DEF: 400**

"Next! I activate my Orange Magician's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy one spell or trap my opponent controls for every "Divine" monster on my field with a different attribute other than Orange. I have two so I'll destroy Swords of Revealing Light and your facedown!" Orange casted an orange spell and aimed for Yugi's only spell and traps. "Not if I play my trap Lightforce Sword!" A sword came out of the trap and hit one of my cards out of my hand. "The effect of this trap banishes one random card in your hand for three whole turns." I grunted as the card he banished was my **Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon**.

"Then I'll activate Clear Magician's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can changes the levels of all the monsters on my field between 1 to 8." I declared as Clear Magician lifted his hand and chanted a spell that altered all my Pendulum monster's levels. "I change all my Pendulum monster's levels to 4!"

Divine Orange Magician Lv: 6-4

Divine Purple Magician Lv: 4

Divine Yellow Magician Lv: 3-4

"So that's a Pendulum effect?" Yugi asked. "That's right! Now it's time to take this up a notch! I now overlay my lv 4 Orange, Purple, and Yellow Magicians in order to build the overlay network!" My three monsters turned orange, purple, and yellow before going into a galaxy portal. "Dragon with mysteries beyond imagination and power from a doomed dimension, rise and slay everything in your way! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 4! **Darkus Leonidas**!"

 **Darkus Leonidas: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 3**

"Xyz Summon!? Dueling has evolved even further than before!?" Yugi said.

"That's right! Yugi! With this, I'll show you everything I got! From my hand, I play the spell **Overlay Gift**! By detaching 2 overlay units from an Xyz monster I control, I can draw two cards from my deck!" I detached Purple and Yellow Magician and drew two.

Darkus Leonidas OU: 3-1

"It's here! I play the spell **Alpha Blaster**. This can only be activated when I have a Leonidas monster on my field. It gives him 300 ATK points for every dark monster in my graveyard and the ability to attack all monsters on the opponent's field but they will only take half the damage until the End Phase. I have 2 dark monsters in my graveyard so therefore he gains 600 ATK points!"

Darkus Leonidas ATK: 2500-3100

"But even so, it's strength isn't enough to overcome my Buster Blader since their ATK are equal." Yugi stated. "No problem! I activate Leonidas' special ability! Once per turn until the End Phase, I can use one overlay unit to banish a dark monster from my graveyard. And if it's lv or rank is higher or equal than all monsters on your field, your monsters' ATK decreases by the banished monster's ATK. I banish from my graveyard Hydranoid. He's lv 8 so therefore all your monsters lose 3000 ATK points!" I took out Hydranoid's card and put it in my pocket and continued. Leonidas chomped on an overlay unit as he blasted 3 shots at Yugi's monsters as they screamed in pain.

Darkus Leonidas OU: 1-0

Buster Blader ATK: 3100-100

Alpha the Electromagnetic Warrior ATK: 1700-0

Summoned Skull ATK: 2500-0

"Gah! My monsters!" Yugi cried.

"And during the turn I use this effect, I can only attack the monster with the highest ATK points but thanks to my Alpha Blaster, I can attack all your monsters. Battle! Leonidas attack Buster Blader! Alpha Blaster!" Leonidas charged up and blasted Buster Blader. "Grgh!"

 **Yugi: 6300-3400**

"Next! Attack Summoned Skull!" Leonidas redirected the blast destroying Summoned Skull. "GAAAHHHH!"

 **Yugi: 3400-300**

"Let's finish it! Attack Alpha the Electromagnetic Warrior!" Leonidas charged up once more and blasted Alpha but I failed to notice Yugi discard a card. As the smoke died down, Yugi was still standing.

 **Yugi: 300**

"What!? But how?" I asked until Kuriboh appeared. "Kuriboh? Of course." Yugi nodded. "Before you destroyed my Alpha, I discarded Kuriboh to make all battle damage zero for this battle."

"Heh. That was a lucky break but now your don't have any cards in your hand. I'll settle this on my next turn, but for now I'll set one card facedown. At this moment, Alpha Blaster's effect ends returning Leonidas' ATK to normal."

Darkus Leonidas ATK: 3100-2500

 _ **Song End**_

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuki: 3000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 300**

 **Hand: 0**

'He's right. I may only have 300 LP but my Grandpa always told me to believe in the heart of the cards. And that's what I'll do.' Yugi thought. "My turn!" Yugi placed his two fingers on his deck and closed his eyes. "DRAW!"

 _ **Song Play: Fang of Critias**_

"I activate the spell Card of Sanctity! Now both players draw cards until we both hold six cards!" Yugi drew a new hand of 6 cards while I drew 5.

"Next! I summon Apple Magician Girl!" An apple with wings descended as it transformed into a magician girl with red clothing.

Apple Magician Girl: Lv. 3 FIRE Spellcaster ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800

"Now I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuki: 3000**

 **Hand: 6**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 300**

 **Hand: 3**

'What's he up to?' I wondered. "My turn, draw!"

"With my set Pendulum Scale, I'll Pendulum Summon again! Swing, Pendulum of the Divine! With this new power, bring everything down to subjugation! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!" I chanted as 4 lights came out of a blue portal.

" **From my Extra Deck! Pyrus Dragonoid and Divine Red Magician! And from my hand! Aquas Siege and finally** **Sacred Titanic Sage!**!"

 **Pyrus Dragonoid: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

 **Divine Red Magician: Lv. 5 FIRE Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0**

 **Sacred Titanic Sage: Lv. 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 1700/ DEF: 2100**

 **Aquas Siege: Lv. 6 WATER Warrior ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1500**

"No way! You can Pendulum Summon monsters from your hand and Extra Deck!? That's crazy!" Yugi exclaimed. "Heh! Well this is wasn't my power alone. It was the power of everyone's feelings that made me strong! Now go! Battle! Aquas Siege attack his Apple Magician!" Siege raised it's lance and prepared to stab Yugi's monster.

"When my Apple Magician Girl is attacked once per turn, I can special summon a lv 5 or lower Magician Girl from my hand!" Apple formed an apple in her hands as it expanded and out came another Magician Girl. "Come forth, Lemon Magician Girl!"

Lemon Magician Girl: Lv. 2 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK: 800/ DEF: 800

"And after that your attack is redirected to this monster as well as your monster loses half it's ATK points!" Lemon waved her wand at Siege weakening it.

Aquas Siege ATK: 2400-1200

"It can do what now!?" "Next, Lemon Magician Girl's effect activates like Apple Magician Girl! Come forth, Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl: Lv. 6 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1700

"Your monster's ATK is halved once more!" Dark Magician Girl shot a blast at Siege further weakening it.

Aquas Siege ATK: 1200-600

He thrust his lance at the latter but she sidestepped to dodge and counterattacked destroying Siege. "Grgh!"

 **Yuki: 3000-1600**

"Heh! To think you had a trick like that but now it's over! Leonidas attack his Dark Magician Girl!" Leonidas charged up but Yugi was ready. "I activate my trap Mirror Force!" Leonidas shot as a mirror blocked the attack. "Oh no!"

"That's right! My Mirror Force trap card blocks your attack and then destroys all your ATK position monsters!" The blast was absorbed and reflected back to my monsters. "Not if I use my Dragonoid's effect again! I now fuse my Dragonoid along with my Sage!" Both monsters turned red before going into the fusion whirlpool. "Wise and calm dragon of the blazing flames, burn through the light and use your power to bring forth a new power! Fusion Summon! Shine your light! Level 10! **Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid**!"

 **Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid: Lv. 10 FIRE Dragon/Fusion ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2500**

"Naive! I activate my trap Dark Renewal!" A coffin appeared as it started to open. "The moment you summon a monster, this trap lets me sacrifice a monster on your field along with a spellcaster on my field to special summon another spellcaster from my graveyard or deck! I choose your Titanium Dragonoid and my Lemon Magician Girl!" Titanium Dragonoid turned red and Lemon Magician Girl turned yellow as they both went in the coffin as it closed. "The spellcaster I choose...is my Dark Magician!" The coffin opened revealing Yugi's ace Magician monster.

Dark Magician: Lv. 7 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100

"Whoa! The Dark Magician!" I said excitedly of Yugi's famous ace monster. "You should be more worried about my Mirror Force as it destroys all your monsters." Yugi reminded me as the reflected blast was still headed towards my monsters. "Grgh! My monsters!"

"Now, what will you do?" I looked at the cards in my hand and picked up two cards. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

 **Turn 9**

 **Yuki: 1600**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 300**

 **Hand: 1**

"My turn, draw!"

"I activate the spell Heavy Storm! This destroys all the spells and traps on the field!" A storm formed that sucked up my facedowns and destroyed my Magicians in the Pendulum Zone. "Oh no!"

"This duel is over! Dark Magician attack Yuki directly with Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician twirled his wand before releasing a spell directly at me. "Hold it! From my hand, I activate **Aquas Saurus'** effect! When I take a direct attack, I can special summon this monster in ATK mode and then all battle damage is halved for this turn!" Saurus ran in the way of the attack and took the hit.

 **Darkus Saurus: Lv. 3 DARK Dinosaur ATK: 1400/ DEF: 2000**

"Grgh!"

 **Yuki: 1600-1050**

"In that case. Dark Magician Girl attack Yuki directly! Dark Burning Attack!" Dark Magician Girl waved her wand at me as it hit me. "GAAAAHHHH!"

 **Yuki: 1050-50**

"This attack will end it! Go, Apple Magician Girl! Direct Attack!" Apple Magician Girl formed an apple made of energy and threw it at me. "Not yet! This duel isn't over yet! From my Extra Deck, I activate the effect of **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon**! When my LP are 1000 or less and I have no cards on my field and I would take a direct attack, I can special summon this monster from my Extra Deck in DEF mode!" I said as Yugi's eyes widened in shock. "When life is extinguished, there is still hope for the future! Use your beautiful divine eyes to break through the doors of despair! Descend! Rank 8! **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon**!"

 **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 OU: 0**

Yugi gasped as he acted quickly. "Apple Magician Girl, stop the attack!" Apple degenerated the attack. "I'm impressed. You managed to hold on longer than I thought. I'll end my turn with my last card facedown."

 _ **Song End**_

 **Turn 10**

 **Yuki: 50**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 300**

 **Hand: 0**

I struggled to get up but kept myself perfectly balanced as I drew my next card. "Draw!" I looked at the card I drew and looked back at the field. "Here goes. I activate the spell **Different Dimension Comeback**! When I activate this card, I'm not allowed to draw any cards from any card effects until my next Standby Phase but in return let's me add any card that was removed from play and add it to my hand! I'll add back my **Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon** that you banished!" Lightforce Sword disappeared as I got the card back to my hand.

"Next, I activate the spell **Pendulum Recovery**! By sending one Pendulum card in my hand to my Extra Deck, I can add two Pendulum monsters in my Extra Deck to my hand but if I don't Pendulum Summon this turn, I take 1000 points of damage." I explained. "I send from my hand **Divine Green Magician** to my Extra Deck and then add **Divine Clear Magician** and **Divine Corrupt Magician** back to my hand!" I declared adding back my Magician duo to my hand.

"Here I come, Yugi! From here on, I'm gonna give this turn my all! Prepare yourself!" I challenged. "Come, Yuki. I'll take on anything you give me." Yugi replied.

"Here goes! I, using the Scale 3 **Divine Clear Magician** and the Scale 12 **Divine Corrupt Magician,** set the Pendulum Scale!" I cried placing my pendulum cards on my duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between me and in them were Clear Magician with the number 3 below and Corrupt Magician with the number 12 below. They stopped mid-air.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 4 to 11 at the same time!" I said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Divine! With this new power, bring everything down to subjugation! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!" I chanted as 2 lights came out of a blue portal.

" **From the Extra Deck, Divine Green Magician! And finally, my ace monster! Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon!** "

 **Divine Green Magician: Lv. 8 WIND Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2400**

 **Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

My eyes glowed gold and red as I continued. "My Divine-Eyes' monster effect activates! When this card is Pendulum Summoned this turn, I can special summon the Pendulum monsters in my Pendulum Zones! Come! Clear and Corrupt Magician!" Both magicians disappeared as they reappeared in the monster zones.

 **Divine Clear Magician: Lv. 7 LIGHT Magician/Pendulum ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2500**

 **Divine Corrupt Magician: Lv. 7 DARK Magician/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 300**

"And also! The monsters special summons are treated as Pendulum Summoning all the same!" Yugi gasped at the five monsters on my field. "Incredible. You managed to fill up your field with five monsters. Well then, what are you waiting for?" I narrowed my eyes at Yugi thinking. 'Why does he look so composed? Does he have a plan to make it out of this turn with that facedown? Well whatever it is, I'll just have to see for myself.'

"I activate Green Magician's effect! Once per turn for every "Divine" monster on my field with a different attribute than Green Magician, I can return a card on your field back to your hand! I have 4 of them so therefore I'll return all of your cards back to your hand!" Green casted a green spell sending winds at Yugi's cards forcing them to his hand.

"I switch Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon into ATK mode!" My other Divine-Eyes stood from it's kneeling position and roared.

"Battle! Go, Divine-Eyes Vestroia Dragon attack Yugi directly! Vestroia Divination Burst!" My Divine-Eyes fired a blast of colorful energy at Yugi hitting it's target. As the smoke cleared, Yugi was still standing.

 **Yugi: 300**

"What!? But how?" I asked as I saw Yugi pull a card out of his graveyard. "I activated the effect of my Electromagnetic Turtle from my graveyard. By banishing this card from my graveyard during the Battle Phase, my turtle created an electromagnetic wave that ended your Battle Phase." Yugi explained. "Huh? But when did you-? I gasped as I remembered Yugi using Graceful Charity and discarded two cards. "I see. I have nothing left to do so I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 11**

 **Yuki: 50**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 300**

 **Hand: 4**

Yugi's POV:

 _ **Song Play: Passionate Duelist**_

"Here goes! My turn! Draw!" I looked at the card and it was Curse of Dragon. "From my hand, I activate the spell Card Destruction! Both players send their entire hand to the graveyard and then draw the same amount of cards that were discarded." I discarded my four monsters and drew a new hand while Yuki couldn't since he had no cards in his hand. "Next, I activate the spell Altar of Restoration! By removing the top 2 cards from my deck, I can return one card in my graveyard back to my hand." I said pocketing my top 2 cards and adding Card Of Sanctity. "And I'll use it! Card of Sanctity! Both players draw until they hold 6 cards but unfortunately for you due to Different Dimension Comeback's effect, you can draw any cards!" I stated as I drew 3 new cards.

"I now activate Monster Reborn! Revive, Dark Magician!" A graveyard portal opened as Dark Magician reappeared.

Dark Magician: Lv. 7 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100

"Next, I play the spell Emblem of Dragon Destroyer. This spell let's me add Buster Blader from my deck or graveyard to my hand." I explained taking back Buster Blader from my grave. "Now I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader together!" Dark Magician and Buster Blader jumped together before being sucked in the Fusion whirlpool. "Come forth, Dark Paladin!"

Dark Paladin: Lv. 8 DARK Spellcaster/Fusion ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2400

Yuki gulped at this. "Oh boy. This is not good."

"That's right! Dark Paladin gains 500 ATK points for every Dragon on the field and in our graveyards! I have Curse of Dragon in my graveyard and you have your two dragons on your field and two others in your graveyard!" Dark Paladin's blue aura flared as it gained more power.

Dark Paladin ATK: 2900-5400

"5-5400 ATK!?" Yuki exclaimed.

"Now I'll set one card facedown." I declared. "Next, I'll activate the spell Emergency Provisions! For every spell or trap I sendon my field to the graveyard, I regain 1000 LP." I explained destroying my only facedown.

 **Yugi: 300-1300**

"And now for my last trump card. I activate Diffusion Wave Motion! By paying 1000 LP, my Paladin can attack all the monsters on your field for this turn!" Yuki's eyes widened as he saw Dark Paladin raise his weapon high and started to create energy waves. Yuki smiled as he lower his duel disk. "Heh! I guess I lose. Now come, Yugi! Attack me with your best shot!" Yuki encouraged me making me smile.

"Yeah! Go! Dark Paladin! Attack all of his monsters!" The waves were released slashing every one of Yuki's monsters and then exploding. Yuki smiled as he flew back.

 **Yuki: 0**

 **Yugi: 300 (Winner!)**

 _ **Song End**_

As the Solid Vision died down, I walked up to Yuki as he started laughing cheerfully. "Man! I haven't had such an awesome duel in a long time!" Yuki said. I lent my hand as he accepted it and I lifted him up. "I guess I'm no match for the King of Games but I feel like I learned something in this duel. When I dueled, I thought I couldn't trust in my own power but now I know that I can't doubt myself and know that my friends are here for me." I nodded. "I learned something as well. When one journey ends, it doesn't mean anything. I just have to keep going and see what the future has in store for me." I said.

Just then, the same portal opened as the girl came out and revealed herself still shrouded in silhoutte form. "Yukimuto Kabuto. It seems that you have learned something during your duel with the King of Games. And I see that you, Yugi Muto, had decided to cast out your doubt and look forward to the future. "We both nodded. "It seems my work is done here. Now Yuki, it is time for you to return to your own timeline."

We both faced each other. "It's been an honor meeting you, Yugi." Yuki started. "You too, Yuki." I replied. "Think we might see each other again?" Yuki asked. "Well, if that time ever comes, I'll be ready for you." I said as we both shook hands and Yuki turned to the portal. Yuki waved one last goodbye and then jumped in as the portal closed before the girl also went inside. After the portal closed, everything that was frozen returned back to normal as I saw people walking normally and cars driving again.

"I guess some things are meant to be." I muttered until I heard 3 feint voices. "Yu-! Yug-! Yugi!" I turned to the source and my eyes widened as it was Tea, Joey, and Tristan. They both gasped for air before straightening up. "This is where you've been Yugi? We've been looking all over for you." Tea said. I rubbed my eyes to see if this was a dream but it wasn't.

"Tea, Joey, Tristan! What are you guys doing back at Domino City?" I asked. "Well for me, the employees decided to give me a 2 week break from my dancing career so I decided to come back here and visit." Tea said. "I decided to also take a break from my travels when I heard Tea came back." Joey said. "And I decided to come back here for old times sake." Tristan said.

"Heh. You have no idea how much I missed you guys." I said as we all smiled and laughed. "So since we're all here, let's do something fun with the time we have." Joey suggested. "Good idea, Joey! Come on! Let's hang out at Duke's cafe for awhile." Tristan suggested as we all agreed and started walking there. I looked up the sky in thought. 'Now matter what, I'll decide my own future. But for the moment, it's times like this that I should relax and have fun with my friends for a while.'

 **And Done! Gee, this was a long duel for me to pull off but I did it. Yeah so Yugi won like always but both of them put up a lot of fight and seemed equally matched. I had to search through so much and come up with so many strategies but out of all my duels, this was the longest one that I've ever done but I might do more in future chapters. So I hope you guys enjoyed this awesome duel. Make sure to Read & Review about what you've thought about this duel. See ya folks! Don't blink because the fun has only just begun!**


End file.
